Execution and Escape
by JokerBaby369
Summary: One-shot, based on 'Servant of Evil', Rin/Len. Summary: "No, please, Len. Don't do this, please don't do this. I finally get to be with you again after so many years. Why are you being taken away again?" "Rin, I'm sorry."


A/N: Heeeey, it's jokerbaby here, back with another Kagamine twins fic :D OMG, i love the Evil series D: it's so tragic and I LOVE TRAGEDY~ i love reading and writing it :'D so i have based this one-shot on the song Servant of Evil, starting from when rin and len switch clothes all the way to the execution. If you're confused, listen to the song first! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of it's characters.

_**Execution and Escape**_

"Servant, have you checked on the ruckus those petty citizens are causing?" the princess of the yellow kingdom asked her loyal servant irritably. "At this point, I cannot finish this wonderful book I am reading!"

The blonde boy's blue eyes avoided her gaze as he searched for the right words to say. "My lady, I do not think this can be calmed," he said quietly.

"Why not?" she shouted in outrage, she closed her fan and eyed the window from afar. "It is merely a revolt; it will only take a few guards to calm them. Surely-"

"Rin," he interrupted; his eyes hard and dead serious. This wasn't a small matter that could be solved quickly and forgotten. He pursed his lips and looked straight into her shocked eyes.

She furrowed her brows, confused; he never used her first name unless he was mad or being serious. She had a bad feeling about this. "Len," she asked warily, immediately dropping her 'fancy talk', "what's going on?"

"It isn't just a revolt," he replied bitterly, gazing towards the window across the room. He stayed quiet and just stared for a few moments before he added, "it's a revolution."

o.O.o.O.o

Her eyes widened in shock as she rushed to the window and hastily studied the huge crowd of people. They held up their fists and pointed their swords high into the air. They all seemed to be chanting the same phrase over and over, but the walls of the castle were too soundproof to hear. She scanned the mob in horror before a flash of red caught her eye.

_That woman… _she thought in malice, hatred flowing through her. _How dare she lead them to soil my castle! _Her fury was quickly forgotten when she spotted a long blue scarf rippling through the win.

_How could he? _The betrayal she felt was unbearable, tears filled her eyes at the thought. How could her one true love lead a revolution that would humiliate her so?

She forced herself to turn away from the window and back to her twin brother. Covering her face with both hands, she wailed, "This is so humiliating!"

Two hands roughly tugged her shoulders and she looked up from her hands. Len's face was inches away from hers, his eyes dead serious, no humour or happiness. She was startled by it; he never had that look in her presence before. His teeth were gritted when yelled, "This isn't for humiliation purposes!" he shook her shoulders almost violently, gripping her so tightly, it made her wince.

When he stopped, he looked down at the floor, mumbling lowly into her ear, "They want to take your life, Rin," his voice almost broke at the end of the statement. Slowly, he let go and spun on his heels, waiting for the fact to sink in.

She didn't react immediately, but when she finally understood the information she was given, she began to panic. "They want me dead? No, I'm too young to be executed. I haven't broken any laws, I set them. This isn't fair," she murmured frantically, fear etched into all of her features. She crouched low onto the floor and curled into a ball, shaking in terror.

She knew what they did whenever someone were to be executed. Their hands and head would be strapped and locked into a guillotine. On the soldier's or her cue, the blade would slide down the two wooden beams and slice the victim's captive body parts. The gore hadn't bothered her much, but the thought of her being strapped into that thing sent even more shivers down her spine. She was to be beheaded; her life was going to end here.

In her fear, she felt almost as if her head was slipping off her neck. Hastily, she whipped her hands to her hair and clutched at the fine blonde strands desperately. Still trembling in fright, she choked out quietly, "I don't want to die."

In her hysterical thoughts, she hadn't noticed that her twin had let his hair down and stripped of his blazer and bow. He knelt down in front of her pitiful form and embraced her.

Her grip in her hair loosened slightly as she basked in the warmth of his body heat. It had always made her felt so secure and safe. Even in a time like this.

"Rin, I have a plan," he whispered into her ear. When she perked up, he shoved the articles of clothing onto her empty hands and continued, "Wear my clothes and escape immediately."

"But what about you?" she cried out.

He smiled sadly at her, looking as if he were about to cry. "I'm going to wear your clothing," he explained, "and remain here."

Her eyes widened dramatically when she realized what he was implying, "No! You can't! Not for me, you can't!" she half screamed as she hit his chest with her fists. "It's not fair!" she started to sob as her knees hit the marble.

He wrapped his arms around her head and pulled her close to peck her forehead. As he did this action, he tied her hair into a ponytail that he once wore. Snatching her hair ornaments, he slipped them into his own blonde locks as she continued to cry. "It's alright," he shushed her, massaging her cheek. "No one will notice because we are twins."

"Len, don't do this," she whimpered, "You didn't do anything. Why are you doing this for me?"

"We have to exchange clothes quickly," he muttered, "the people will break in at any minute."

"Len," she hiccupped, but still steadily obeyed. Facing away from each other, they dropped their clothes to the floor and switched. Rin now stood in a white dress shirt and dress pants, along with a bow and blazer. Len stood in his sister's fabulous yellow dress, decorated with lace, black ribbon and roses of sunshine.

She stared at her sibling as more tears streamed down her cheeks; he looked exactly like her.

He draped a dark cape over her head and shoulders as he said, "Please run, escape. Get as far as you can."

She shook her head; her hands lashed out and grabbed his bare shoulders. Attempting to glare into his eyes, she failed miserably and broke down. "No, please, Len. Don't do this, please don't do this. I finally got to see and be with you again after so many years. Why are you leaving me again? Why are you being taken away from me again? Can't we just both run? Please, Len. Please," the more she talked, the quieter her voice got, until finally, it cracked completely. Her sobs turned into full on wails.

Her grip on his shoulders grew tighter and tighter by the second, she let her tears fall onto his shoulder. She shook and hiccupped, unable to stop. Leaning on his chest, she continued to cry, soaking the front of the dress slightly with her tears.

Suddenly, he pulled her into a bone crushing hug, causing her to gasp. She opened her mouth to try to speak but was quickly interrupted by her twin. "Rin, please don't make this any harder than it already is," he croaked, she felt his tears hit her neck. "I'm sorry…"

He whispered something else into her ear, so quiet, she almost didn't hear it. It sent another tsunami to overflow from her eyes as she shook her head in pure sorrow. They touched foreheads, one last touch, before he violently shoved her into a nearby closet.

She yelped and reached out to him as she fell into a pile of clothes. Abruptly she got up and looked through the small crack that was available. She almost pushed the doors back open when her bedroom door was burst open and a flood of guards tackled Len to the ground.

She gasped at the action, rage bubbling in her chest. _This action is unforgivable_, she mentally screamed, _especially against my brother! _She was about to slam the closet door open until she froze upon hearing the voices of the civilians.

"That evil woman, we got her!"

"Her rule was so unfair, so cruel!"

"Behead her! Behead her!"

"She is an evil flower of the devil!"

"She deserves to die!"

More salty tears leaked from her eyes as she watched them tie her twin's hands behind his back, Is that what the country thought of her rule? Len looked back to the closet and sent a small smile full of grief her way before being pushed roughly through the door and out of the castle.

Finally able to move once more, she shakily stepped out of the closet and surveyed the room. She noticed the picture frame and bottle that had fallen on the floor and picked them up. Her deep blue orbs widened as she took in the photo in the frame.

It was a snapshot of their childhood. They held each other's hands and walked towards the camera, grinning widely. Their cheerful expressions showed pure joy, complete ignorance to the pain that existed in every corner of this world. Back when they were truly happy.

Right when she thought she had finally stopped crying, she started once more. She ached desperately to hold her brother's hand; to feel his touch, his body heat, and to see his kind smile. Sobbing uncontrollably, she hugged the frame close to her chest, knees crashing to the floor as she continued to weep.

_Why did this have to happen?_

o.O.o.O.o

With her shoulder bag full of her belongings at her side, she walked into town square, hoping to find a horse unattended to so she could escape. She looked from side to side frantically, trying not to be too noticeable. But the streets are almost too empty, which puzzled her; where could have all the residents have went?

As if to answer her mental question, she spotted a huge crowd of people clustered together in the main square. They were all cheering so enthusiastically, she decided to pop her head in to witness what caused the commotion. From where she stood, she saw two tall wooden pillars, and the top stood an immensely sharp blade. Her heart filled with dread when she realized what the object was and what was happening.

It was a guillotine, and this was the crowd to watch the execution.

Only one person had been sentenced to death recently.

And that was her brother, Len.

Instantly, Rin burst into action, zigzagging through the huge group in a full on sprint. Why was she doing this? She didn't want to see her twin, her other half, get killed. But for some reason, the rest of her body was telling her:

_I need to see him one more time._

Unable to turn back, she now stood in the very front, the best place to watch the whole event happen. She swallowed her tears as she watched the 'princess' be strapped into the contraption, facing the hateful crowd. She watched as his sea-blue eyes scanned the mass amounts of people before letting them stare into her own matching ones.

They held each other's gaze for a few moments before she forced herself to smile cheerfully one last time before him. She received a forced cheerful smile in return as the huge clock tower struck 3.

At that moment, his kind smile turned into an evil sneer that matched her own as he said in his best impression of her:

"Oh look, it's time for tea!"

…

…

…

…

_Len…_

At that moment her knees gave as a wave of tears assaulted her eyes and spilled over, staining her cheeks. Her small sobs soon turned into loud howls of grief and sorrow. Unknowingly, she reached into her bag and retrieved the little bottle that held a small rolled up piece of paper in it. She squeezed the glass tightly as she held up the object to her face and let it touch her forehead.

The people that walked by her crinkled their noses scornfully at her, and she knew why they would. But she didn't care; he was her brother, and now, he was no longer here.

She clutched the small bottle even tighter, hoping that the coolness that pressed against her forehead would calm her down. Tears streamed endlessly down her face as she remembered her sibling's last whisper to her:

_ "I love you, my dear sister. If we could ever be reborn, I would hope to be able to stay with you." _

_**Finish**_

A/N: Ahahaha, it's kinda... eh~ i've seen better fan fiction than my own TT^TT but i hoped you guys like it! Please review, and i'll see you in another story :D


End file.
